Valantines special: part 1
by wherethereispainthereishope
Summary: He saw the note on the floor, he walked up to it. walked back to his desk and read it. his eyes sparkled in amusment.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hay, its heart day everybody. l'll be posting a special story of Naru and Mai. l hope this story well get my mind of things._**

Naru was looking at a blue file when he heard Mai come in. he was forced to look up at her when he heard her call his name.

he looked up at her, but did not put the file down.

Mai carried with her a white stuffed animal.

she smiled brightly at him while putting the ball of fluff down on the couch.

he coldly stared back at her and did not say a word.

"Hay Naru." Mai begun. which she usually begun with that saying when she wanted something from him. she looked excited.

he looked annoyingly back at her.

"guess what day it is!" she said even more excided, almost jumping up and down.

he stared her down without saying a word.

Mai's mood dropped down.

"its heart day." she said suddenly. "well actually its valentine's day, but l like saying heart day instead." she said almost too quickly.

he stared her down and Mai felt nervous.

"and what are you trying to say by this?" he asked coldly. Mai did not feel that excited anymore.

"well..." she said trying to find the right words.

he looked more annoyed at her.

"if you dont mind l would like to get back to work, we might have a client this afternoon." Mai immediately freaked when hearing this.

"what a case on valentine's day. do you ever have a day off?"

"okay, so its valentine's day. it doesn't mean we have to close on this day."

"heart day." Mai corrected. she felt good about it.

Naru looked more annoyed and than went back to reading his file as he read he asked her.

"so what was it you wanted to ask me before."

"never mind its not really important." she said sadly heading back to her teddy bear. she hugged him tightly as she read the note her friend gave her.

Dear Mai, 

here's a teddy bear just for you, try giving it to someone you know.

p.s. give it to that Naru guy you seem to be always talking about.

love, 

NANA

While reading it she felt even more disappointment. they were the only two here this might have been the perfect time.

anyway going ghost hunting on valentine's day, that is totally not romantic.

she curled up into a ball, hugging the bear tightly that she didn't notice the note falling to the ground.

a few minutes later Naru looked up from his file. he saw Mai looking all depressed on the couch.

"Mai tea." in a voice with no sympathy.

Mai rolled her eyes as she got up from the couch and walked like a zombie to the kitchen to make tea.

a few minutes later, as the water was boiling Naru looked up from his file. he noticed a piece of paper on the floor.

he got up from his desk and walked up to it. he picked it up walked back to his desk and read the sheet.

his eyes sparkled in amusement.

**_l probably might post part 2 tommorrow. hope you enjoyed it._**


	2. Chapter 2

there was something about his eyes that made him seem different.

they looked a bit softer.

when Mai walked in with the tray of tea. she noticed the difference in Naru's eyes immediately.

she walked up to his desk. as she did she noticed the piece of paper on his desk.

Mai gasped as she saw the pink heart on the front.

because of this she crashed into Naru's desk, almost spilling the tea all over him.

"sorry." she said. setting the cup gently down on his desk and with great speed left the room.

he couldn't possibly have read the letter. she wasn't even sure if it was the same letter, it could have been anyones letter.

still she wondered if it was her's and she couldn't consertrait.

for the rest of the afternoon she was a ball of nerves.

untill a knock came at the door.

Mai opened it.

A pale skinny woman, with red fingernails walked into the room.

Mai quickly asked her to sit on the couch.

she walked up to Naru's office and knocked on the door.

"someone is here to see you." she said. seconds later the door opened.

Naru looked at Mai for a second, than walked over to go talk with the client.

before the door closed, Mai glanced into the room.

she saw the note there, lying on the desk.

Mai became nervous again. she had to find some way to get into Narus office and look at the note, just to see if it was her's or not. than she would fanially be able to calm herself, but what if it was her note? what if Naru read it? and he knows about everything.

Mai begun panicking on the inside and she became red.

"Mai." said Naru looking up at her a little annoyed, but his eyes seemed to be smiling a bit. did he know? did he some how figure it out?

Mai focused her attention on Naru.

"would you bring tea for our client." he said as the blond woman turned to look at Mai.

"um...sure." Mai blushed once more as she headed to the kitchen.

if he knew, how long was he gonna keep silent, torchering her. she needed to know. she needed to find some way to get that note.

**_okay, so l decided to write down a couple chapters for part 1 and than there would be a part 2 later on. _**


	3. Chapter 3

" so are you gonna help me?" as the blond woman looking worried.

"l dont know, let me see. you see, shadows in the day around the house once or even several times. and at night you see yellow eyes staring at you in the walls, am l correct." she nodded slowly.

Naru looked at Mai for a second and than back again. Mai knew what he was gonna say next.

"yes, we will be taking the case." he said in his usual tone.

the woman's face suddenly lit up. she thanked Naru before leaving.

when Mai opened the door for her, she thanked her as well.

when the door closed behind her, Mai turned to Naru with a questioning look.

"this is the first case you have taken without asking any rooms about it."

"well" he said getting of the couch walking over to his office.

"its only gonna be the two of us." he said walking past Mai with a satisfied smile.

he closed the door behind him.

"what do you mean just the two of us?" Mai said barging into his office all panic and horror on her face.

"what about lin and the others? this case seems like it would need them."

she was not ready for this. she wasn't ready for them to be on a case just the two of them.

Naru looked at her annoyed, but also satisfied.

"because Mai." Naru said in a harsh tone.

"lin can't make, something happened to him, and the others well, this case seems like it wont be needing them, unless things go to worse." he was getting annoyed with her.

"but Naru!" Mai shouted than she stopped dead in silence when she spotted the note.

she had almost forgotten about it, because of the case. Mai didn't know what to think. everything is just so crazy around her today.

right now she just felt disappointed and sad.

she wanted to tell him, and the fact that she didnt't get the chance to and on this day, just made her angry and sad.

"Naru." she spoke in a low voice.

Naru looked at her a bit confused.

"just tell me." she said, and quickly rushing out of the room.

leaving Naru surprised at her words.

**_Hope you liked it._**


	4. Chapter 4

this wasn't how she expected to spend her evening. not like this.

not spending the last few hours getting ready for a case.

as Mai gathered all the papers and made a few phone calls, she kept glancing at Naru's office.

Naru wasn't in his office.

this might be a better time than ever to get the note from him.

she looked around before making her way to his room.

she opened the door a bit, when she did it made a creaking noise that sounded so loud he would hear it.

but when Mai looked round, he wasn't there.

where was he anyway? what could be so important that he leaves his office and she can't find him?

but why does she care? she needs him out of the way.

at least for now.

walking into the room, Mai noticed the note immediately.

there it was lying on the side of the table just waiting for her to snatch it away.

Mai walked up to his desk.

she felt a stupid grin appear as she was finally gonna find out if it was her note.

but before she could do anything, Naru came into the room.

"Mai, what are you doing in my office?" he surprised her that she turned around so suddenly she felt dizzy.

she kept the note hidden behind her for Naru not to see it.

"um...well nothing really." she stall as she tried to snatch the note into her hands.

"aren't you supposed to be doing work? we have a case to get ready for." he said annoyed.

"but naru, well you see lm all finished with my work and l came here to ask if you wanted any tea, but you were not here." she said the last couple words to fast.

"quit making excuses, if your done here like you said, than go make me some tea."

Mai nodded as she was finally able to lift the note from the table.

she didn't feel like being angry with him.

leaving the room Mai clutched the note tightly to her chest.

rushing to get Naru's tea ready, Mai speeded into the kitchen.

she set the note on the table next to the pot and started boiling the water.

Naru looked pretty upset with her and she didn't want to make angry more if she didn't bring his tea on time.

guess she would have to wait in order to read the note.

she took out two tea cups and placed them on the table.

wait, why two.

Mai shrugged it off as the pot started steaming and making a high whistling sound.

Mai took the top and almost burned herself as she remembered that it was all metal and that she would need to use a rag if she wanted to lift it up.

her hands were shaking as she lifted the pot and started pouring the water into the white tea cup.

she was excited and nervous to finally be reading the letter. finally she would know.

a phone call rang in the middle of the room startling Mai.

knocking over the tea cup with the pot.

tea spilled onto the note and over the table. Mai freaked, without thinking she started wiping off the spill with her hands, which she ended up burning herself in the process.

she gasped at her hands as they burned and soon took a rag and started cleaning the spill.

after she had finished cleaning the floor and counter top, she quickly came back to the note.

please be all right, please be all right, please be all right. she thought as she opened it.

the note was soggy, wet and the letters were smeared together. she couldn't read anything.

Mai placed the note down in disappointment. untill the thought hit her.

what if this wasn't her letter? what if this was someone elses? what if this was important to Naru and he needed it? now she would never find out.

Mai hands started bothering her as she heard the door to his office opening and than close.

Mai prepared for the worst.

Naru came into the kitchen, he looked all around and than his eyes landed on Mai. he looked a bit startled.

"what happened here?"

"uh...nothing, just making some tea." she tried to hid her hands and note behind her back.

"oh, Mai there is something l need to ask you."

"uh, yea sure, anything."

"earlier you were in my office, l want to know were's the note?"

"uh...what note?"

"Mai, you and l are the only two people here. l know that you took it." he said starting to get annoyed with her.

he was testing her, to see if she would break.

"Mai, l just want you to tell me what you did with it and l wont get upset." he didn't look upset or angry at all.

Mai sighed.

"okay Naru." she said holding out the soggy note in front of him.

"this is the note, at least whats left of it." she tried to force a smile. Mai saw his shoulders tense up, but he seemed relaxed.

"did you read it." he said his voice low.

"what?"

"l said, did you read the letter?" he said louder. Mai felt like he had yelled at her. she looked away.

"no, l didn't get the chance too." she said, her voice low. than she added.

"lm sorry Naru, l know this note must be very important to you and lm sorry about it." she looked up at him.

she couldn't tell what he was thinking, his face expressions unknown.

"what happened to your hands?" he said after a long 5 seconds.

"huh an accident, l spilled tea."

"you should get those fixed up, you can't go on a case with hands like those." Mai felt a bit better. but also made her feel worse.

what if the note was really important?

"l'll go get some ice for hands and a first aid kit." he said leaving the room.

**_Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. l had a bit of trouble at first. Hope you guys had fun reading this as much fun as l had writing it. _**

**_also thank you for the awesome reviews. you guys are the best._**


	5. Chapter 5

it felt good agenced her skin.

she sat still, as the ice back lay on her hand.

Naru was wrapping her other free hand that was already cooled.

he was gentle and caring, which surprised her, as if not wanting to hurt her any farther.

Mai jerked her hand away so suddenly as if burned by fire. she looked surprised at him and he looked surprised back at her.

but his face seemed sweet and calming.

"stand still Mai. l know that it hurts, but l need to do this."

it wasn't because it hurt. actually the exact opposite. she felt much better after puting the ice on.

but it was because of him. how he acted towards her. this wasn't like him. did he have a fever or something?

Naru took Mai's hand and pulled it closer to him.

okay this was weird, this was so totally weird.

how can he act like this after she destroyed his note? or maybe her's, she wasn't sure yet.

yet the kindness he was showing her, was weird and on so many levels.

it made her feel so uncountable. she wanted him to stop it.

wait, something about him had changed, his face has gotten much softer, and he seemed different.

could it have been that he was feeling happy?

no it couldn't be, Naru didn't even know the meaning of Happy, so how can he be expressing it?

after Naru had finished wrapping her hand in white bandages, he motioned to her other hand.

Mai's skin burned when she touched his.

after a few minutes he had finished wrapping her hands. he let go immediately took the aid kit and bag of ice and left the kitchen.

Mai lifted her bandaged hands up and looked at them.

his touch still lingered there.


	6. Chapter 6

_**sorry guys that it took me a while to write the next chapter. I've been a bit busy. this may be the last chapter for part 1 and than l'll write Valentines special part 2.**_

"Mai hurry up and pack your things we are gonna be late if you don't hurry." Naru checked his watch inpashantly. he tapped his left foot in annoyance as he waited Mai to leave the office.

Mai was in the office packing her bag. when her eyes set on the white teddy bear sitting on the couch.

she smiled and walked up to it.

she wanted to give this to Naru, especially with the note that was no where to be found.

she took the bear and stuffed it into her bag. its head popping out from the backpack.

she walked out of the office.

"lm ready." she said a little too joyfully.

"its about time, l dont like it when you slack off." Mai rolled her eyes and walked ahead of Naru.

Naru was about to follow Mai untill he saw the teddy bears head sticking out from her backpack.

he stopped in his tracks. looking at it.

he looked interested.

he had almost forgotten about it

sensing eyes on her Mai stopped and looked back at Naru.

"what you staring at. lets get going." Mai stared him down untill he made a effort to move.

they both walked out the office.

Mai put her bag into the back seat of the van, but when she closeted the door she was supposed to find Naru holding the front door out towards her.

Mai was confused and looked awkwardly at him as she slowly walked up to the drivers seat.

"after you." he said with a small smirk on his face.

"uhhh, thanks." she slowly said as she got into the seat.

he closed the door and got into the seat next to her.

he started the car and drove from the parking lot.

starting this case only the two of them Mai was prepared for what ever was about to happan next.

she pulled out the teddy bear from her backpack and hugged it close to her.

maybe this is her chance?


	7. Chapter 7

**_l decided not to make part 2 and just use part 1 for the whole story. you guys l cant wait to get back into writing this story. _**

_They sat there in silence and Mai hated the silence._

_but what was there to say._

_she felt upset, squeezing the bear tightly._

_"Mai" he said in a calming voice._

_"yes" she looked up at him suprised._

_"why do you have that bear?"_

_"oh this" she looked sadly at it._

_"it was supposed to be a gift for someone."_

_This was not how she was supposed to react._

_"why are you sad" he said a bit sympethitacly._

_Mai was suprised by this, he never asked how she was doing. why now?_

_"naru this bear is supposed to be for you."_

That's how it all played out in her head.

but no thats not how it hapapned.

stupid Naru didnt say a word to her the whole way they drove.

when they drove up to the house.

damn that house was creepy. who in their right mind want to live in it. Maybe thats why its hunted.

Naru got out of the car and started taking the equipment out.

she got out of the car and just stood there looking at the house.

"are we really going in there?" she said with a shaky voice.

Naru looked up with a smirk.

"dont worry l will protect you."

he was enjoying this wasnt he, how dear he say that!

"thank you, but l can take care of myself."

"quit slacking of and come help me."

"slacking of l." she held back her words and forced a smile.

"comeing." she took her backpack with the bear and walked over to him.

"leave the bear." this took her aback shocked.

"leave him l. l." she tried to access him but he looked seruse.

"he's not needed." Mai tried to play it of.

"fluffy, how dear you. he's part of the team." his expretions didnt change but his eyes, they were a different story.

she ignored it and went to quickly pick up a computer screen forgetting that her hands were burned.

pain struck her immedatly. she dropped the screen, yelling. a tear appeared in her eye.

nothing happened to the screen but Mai was in great pain.

Naru was quick at her side.

he took her arms in his. unwrapping the bandages revealing, bare burnt hands.

they were red, and it seemed that scares were starting to show.

"these are dirty, you need new bandages." he gave her a sincere look.

"dont cry." shocked by his words Mai was quickly to respond.

"im not crying."

"come with me." he looked at the bear.

"fluffy can come to."

"where are we going."

"somewhere to make you feel better." she was shocked but followed him.


End file.
